Liberty City Police Department (HD Universe)
For the LCPD in the GTA III Era, see LCPD in GTA III Era. For information about how the LCPD pursue the player, see Wanted Level in GTA IV and Wanted Level in GTA Chinatown Wars. '' The '''Liberty City Police Department' (LCPD) is the police department for Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, which share the same rendition of Liberty City. The LCPD is based on the New York City Police Department (NYPD). Overview The Liberty City Police Department is around 40,000 officers strong, with many different roles, most notably on beat patrol all throughout Liberty City. They reign in a "complete operational" status over Liberty City, meaning they are the single law enforcement organization in the whole city, besides for the FIB and NOOSE. The department is then organized into different divisions. They include Highway Patrol Units (while usually freeway/bridge duties are transferred to a State Police agency), tactical response units from NOOSE tactical units, aviation units, plain clothes officers from the Anti-Crime department and the harbour units. The Aviation Unit of the LCPD (formed in 2001) has a fleet of several helicopters (consisting of Maverick type helicopters) which are on constant patrol. Aviation assistance can be summoned from one of the four stations with aviation facilities. The Police Mavericks can be seen often in the skies of Liberty City, most often patrolling with NOOSE Annihilators above major bridges such as the Hickey Bridge and East Borough Bridge. The LCPD is otherwise underfunded, unable to afford specialized pursuit vehicles and as a result have to use their regular patrol cars to chase suspects. They often injure or kill the very citizens they are assigned to "protect and serve" - many police cars accidentally hit and/or kill civilians while chasing the player. .]] The LCPD is known for its very aggressive techniques in pursuing crime, most notably, saturating an affected area of high crime rate with dozens of officers and patrol cars. They take the famous NYPD rationale of having a large police presence ensuring prevention and quick response. In times of emergency they respond appropriately, and pour all available resources into stopping or containing an incident. The LCPD (along with NOOSE and the FIB) become extremely aggressive when the player is wanted, and continue to shoot at the player even after the protagonist has died and "grayed out". While chasing criminals, the player or occasionally whilst driving, police vehicles hit civilians with their cars. LCPD officers are sometimes seen writing tickets (as noticed around Middle Park and in Highway Patrol duties on the various bridges where they await speeders). Officers on foot patrol are sometimes seen chasing and apprehending criminals, which after they are caught, a radio car is contacted to take the criminal away for processing. The LCPD is also on an active recruiting campaign, with "Join The LCPD" posters and billboards at select locations throughout the city, and adorning the front of the LCPD The Triangle/Star Junction Sub-Station, (which is in front of a Liberty City Services Booth). They also appear in the streets if the player dials 911 to summon a police car with two officers inside. One officer will check around for any incidents. If a criminal attacks an officer, two officers wield pistols and pursue the criminal and catch the protagonist at gunpoint. If there aren't any criminals around, they will get back inside the vehicle and leave. Unlike civilians, who report crimes via the telephone, a lengthy process, police sightings are reported immediately. Further crime, attacking a police officer, and evading arrest will increase the player's wanted level. At two stars, police cars are sent to the area. At three stars, NOOSE vehicles are deployed, as well as police maverick-type helicopters. At four stars, NOOSE Annihilators and FIB Buffalos, complete with four FIB Special Agents in body armor and equipped with automatic weapons, are deployed. LCPD officers are authorized to commandeer civilian vehicles to continue chasing a suspect or respond to an emergency, often stating it as "Official Police Business" to the driver as they pull them out of the car. Structure Senior management Police Commissioner * Mitt Fitzsimmons Deputy Police Commissioner * Francis McReary (Deceased under player's choice) Rank structure *Chief of Department *Bureau Chief *Assistant Chief *Deputy Chief *Inspector *Deputy Inspector *Captain *Lieutenant *Sergeant *Police Officer, Detective Police stations Liberty City The Liberty City Police Department is large and organized, possessing 16 police stations throughout Liberty City. *'Broker' **Hove Beach **South Slopes *'Dukes' **East Island City **Francis International Airport *'Bohan' **Fortside **Northern Gardens *'Algonquin' **Suffolk **Lower Easton (Headquarters) **The Triangle/Star Junction **Westminster **Middle Park East **Varsity Heights **East Holland *'Alderney', although independent from Liberty City, it shares their police force, the only difference being the uniform. **Acter Industrial Park **Acter **Leftwood Equipment Vehicles In GTA IV, LCPD officers on the streets commonly drive two variants of police cars: The Police Patrol and the Police Cruiser, which serve as their primary pursuit vehicle of choice when the player attains a 1-3-star wanted level, and will continue to appear in conjunction with NOOSE and FIB forces in a 4-star wanted level or higher. In GTA Chinatown Wars, the LCPD is only equipped with the Police Patrol (although game art of both the Police Patrol and Police Cruiser are still used when the player is Busted), and only appears up to a 4-star wanted level (alongside NOOSE Enforcers), as the FIB takes over at 5 stars. The LCPD also extends their authority in the air in GTA IV with the use of Police Mavericks, which commonly patrol the sky even when the player does not have a wanted level. Police Maverick will occasionally join a 1 or 2 star wanted level when they happen to be within close proximity of the player, but the helicopter is certain to appear only when the player has a 3-star wanted level; the NOOSE's Annihilator takes over from 4 stars onwards. At sea, the LCPD is equipped with Predator boats, which only appear when the player is wanted at any level. The boats carry two more officers armed with rifles at the back, opening fire at the player. The Ballad of Gay Tony also includes two more LCPD vehicles, the Police Buffalo (named "Police Cruiser" in game) and the Police Bike, a police motorcycle. Both vehicles are not used by LCPD officers, and are only available in The Ballad of Gay Tony multiplayer. A third police vehicle, the Police Stinger, does not bear the LCPD's signature blue-and-white livery, but does sport the LCPD logo. Weapons and other portable equipment Police officers carry a range of equipment. As a weapon of defense, a collapsed ASP extendible baton is in place on the officer's utility belts but officers do not utilize the weapon at all. The baton is reinstated in the GTA Chinatown Wars rendition of the LCPD. The standard issue police firearm is the Glock 22 .40 S&W caliber pistol. This is used when making arrests, pursuing suspects and self defense. If an officer is disarmed, they will resort to using their fists to defend themselves. If an officer is patrolling in a vehicle, and the suspect has a two star wanted level or more, the officer carries an Ithaca 37, 12 Gauge pump shotgun. Officers patrolling at places of high security such as The Statue of Happiness, Civilization Committee Headquarters, and the Rotterdam Tower stations carry MP-10 SMG (only in missions) and M4A1 Carbine assault rifles, which are a good deterrent of terrorist activity and crime. When the suspect has a five star wanted level or more, officers will attempt to shoot the player with PSG-1 sniper rifles from rooftops, specifically those in Chinatown and The Exchange. The police also carry personal radios in order to report crimes and call for assistance - they can sometimes be seen talking into them while patrolling, as can Security Guards. Uniforms The uniforms of the LCPD resemble that of the famous New York Police Department (NYPD). Depending on the in-game weather, the officers may be wearing different uniforms, such as a raincoat marked "LCPD" and a white hat cover. Officers uniforms are generally navy blue with black buttons. Officers can wear either a long sleeve, short sleeve, or short sleeve with a long sleeve black under shirt. Officers also have the choice of wearing hats, ties and either leather or normal police jackets. The officer's tie clips have "LCPD" engraved in the middle. Officers who wear sky blue shirts, as opposed to navy blue shirts, are traffic enforcement officers, as seen by the different badge and patch on the officers with sky blue shirts. Despite the fact the game classifies them as traffic enforcement officers, they do not perform the usual duties of traffic enforcement officers, such as issuing citations. Traffic enforcement officers, unlike their real-life counterparts, are armed. Alderney Police wear different uniforms than Liberty City police, despite being from the same department. Alderney police uniforms bear resemblance to those of the New Jersey State Police (NJSP). However, their stations bear the LCPD logo, as do their vehicles. Website The in-game Internet features an official LCPD website which can be found at www.libertycitypolice.com. The website features a secret link at the bottom of the page to the criminal database, which contains profiles for all characters in the game. The LCPD also set up a sting site known as Littlelacysurprisepageant.com used to catch people attempting to access child pornography. If the website is interfaced, the player will immediately receive a five star wanted level after leaving the internet cafe or logging off the computer. Logo When looking closely at the police logo it can clearly be noticed that the LCPD are known for police brutality. In the middle of the logo, two officers are shown with batons dragging a man on the floor. Below this the scales of justice are weighing a coffee cup and a doughnut. Alderney Police bear a State Police logo on their shoulder pads, the same as NJSP, although the stations bear the LCPD logos, as do their vehicles. Trivia * On the Rockstar Games Social Club website, players can find the "LCPD Blotter", which lists statistics about crimes committed by GTA IV players as a whole. * In Grand Theft Auto IV, the LCPD patrol in Alderney. However, Alderney is a separate state from Liberty City. The only difference between the Liberty City police and Alderney police is the uniform and sometimes, the accent of the officers. Also, the Alderney police officers are more serious and less likely to say goofy things and even annouce them selves as State Troopers to the player. * Killing one police officer by running them down with a vehicle will gain the player a one star wanted level instead of two because it is considered an "accidental kill". Running over two or more at the same time will gain two stars. * There is an occasional glitch where if the player hits a police cruiser at very high speeds, the player will not gain a wanted star for an unknown reason. The occupants of the police cruiser simply ignore the fact the player hits them. * The LCPD seems to have a very low and lethal tolerance for pedophiles, indicated when the player accesses Littlelacysurprisepageant.com. * At higher wanted levels (five and six stars), the LCPD seem to begin disappearing as more FIB and NOOSE officers begin to show up. This may indicate that the LCPD are too afraid of death to take on the player, or simply are handing over the chase to the better prepared and more capable law enforcement agencies. * When the player has a three star wanted level, the officer talking through the tannoy of the police helicopter often shouts "This is the L'PC'D!", when in fact it should be L'''CP'D''. This could indicate that the helicopter pilots care less about shouting LCPD to the player than normal officers. * At the LCPD station in East Holland, if the player enters the parking lot in the back and ascends the stairs up to the helipad, he/she can find one to three officers surrounding a person lyind down on the floor, possibly drug addicts. * On the beach in the Northwestern corner of Bohan, you can sometimes find one lone officer standing next to a body. * GTA IV is unique for letting the player be able to shoot the gun off an enemy without killing the enemy. When an officer's pistol is shot off, the officer will flee. When any other weapons an officer is wielding is shot off, he will pull out a pistol. This also applies to the FIB and NOOSE. * In The Ballad of Gay Tony, police officers are more aggressive, doing drive-bys at 4 stars instead of 5 stars and wielding more powerful weaponry such as Assault SMGs and Automatic Shotguns. Officers also wield Advanced MGs from helicopters. * A Liberty City Police Department twitter page can be found at http://twitter.com/LCPD_NOOSE. It includes fictitious crimes from throughout the city sort of like a police scanner. * Though there are only male officers present in GTA IV, originally there were female officers as well, as seen in the first trailer. * When at a 2 star Wanted Level, less fat Police Officers (not Alderney based) will chase the player with either Pistols or their standard Shotgun. This is probably to make on-foot chases tougher. * If you are in water with at least a 3 star wanted level 2 officers will fire of the back of a police boat. * You can easily steal a Police Patrol or Police Cruiser from behind the Westminster, Algonquin, station. Beside the police station, there is a walled in alley which leads to the back of the station. There will always be either a Police Cruiser or Police Patrol parked back there. It is locked, but no alarm will sound when Niko Bellic breaks the window to steal the car, and no police officers will see you steal the car, so you won't get a wanted level. * In The Ballad of Gay Tony, it is know for police officers to ride gang motorcycles such as the Zombie and Freeway. * When the player is on foot with a wanted level, and the police officers are also on foot searching for the player, the officers may say, "Let's split up, we'll cover more ground," which is a reference to the Scooby-Doo series. * Outside some LCPD stations, you can find a sign asking you to join the LCPD. It has a phone number on it saying 555-RECRUIT. You can phone it but nothing will happen. * The radios/cellphones which the police officers carries along with them are unlimited, they will drop it to the ground whenever they are done with using. The radios/cellphones dropped by the officers can be picked up by the player and they can be thrown as objects. Should an officer contact or receive command through their radio/cellphone for more than one time while on the same spot, radios dropped by the officer will end up flooding the ground. * In GTA IV, whenever NPCs are arrested and escorted to the police vehicle, the police officer will usually drive the NPC criminal around the road without even making effort to transport them to the police station and usually after a few spins around the road, the criminal will eventually get off the police without even being treated as resisting arrest. * In GTA IV, players can get NPC drivers arrested by a nearby police officer by attacking the NPCs' vehicles with their fist or a melee weapon (doing this does not gives the player any wanted level), causing the NPC drivers to get out of their vehicle, and attack the player which will cause the nearby police to take action against the NPC without having the player to retaliate the NPC. Players are advised to get near to the nearest police vehicle and/or police officer while being attacked by the NPC (note that not all NPC retaliate). * The LCPD Headquarters in Lower Easton is conveniently located across from a Rusty Brown's donut shop (police officers are often stereotyped as having a love for donuts), though this may just be a coincidence. * If one goes to Silicon Street in Varsity Heights, Algonquin (the street one block south of the major street with a Burger Shot and a bridge leading to Alderney) with five stars, one will find police officers on the roof shooting with a Combat Sniper rifle. * In one of the loading screens for GTA IV, two LCPD officers are seen. One of them is carrying a SPAS-12 with a folded stock and the other is carrying an MP5A3. Neither of these two weapons are available for the player to use in the actual game but a variant of the MP5A3 called the MP-10 is available. The An MP5 was seen being wielded by Niko in screenshots before the game was released but was cut. * If the player is chased by LCPD officers near the safehouse,sometimes the police officers will get in to the player's car. Category:Police Departments Category:Liberty City in GTA IV